


[podfic] Desktop

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Steve Rogers, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Prompt: Tony/anyone, trying to have sex without his partner noticing the chest plate.





	[podfic] Desktop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desktop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=oar90w)

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bmhb4avws94yq8w/M616%20Desktop.mp3?dl=0) (8.78 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:25


End file.
